


Unexpected turn of events

by Gyoro_and_Ururun



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyoro_and_Ururun/pseuds/Gyoro_and_Ururun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis has a great job, great friends and a great family. Here she spends some quality time with Thor (later Jane too) and she tells Thor about her family, which doesn't include a father figure. </p><p>So what happens when she suddenly finds out who knocked up her mother twenty-something years ago?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected turn of events

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yourmarvelhighness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmarvelhighness/gifts).



> This is my Secret Santa gift to HeliosSelene. 
> 
> There are background ships of Thor/Jane and Tony/Pepper in here, but I didn't tag them since they're not the focus. The focus is friendship and family. There is a little bit of potty mouth from Darcy, but it's not that much. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Darcy had invited Thor and Jane out for some drinks that night, but Jane had a lot of work to do for some sort of big talk, so she was preparing her notes and hopefully getting plenty of sleep. She’d suggested to Thor that they simply go home around eleven to make sure Jane got into bed, otherwise she probably would still be up going over her notes and likely deciding to scrap a perfectly good presentation.

All she would say is that she was glad that Jane had Thor, because Darcy had a job now and she didn’t have time to do two at once.

The bar they had chosen was a quiet one; Darcy did like to go to the louder ones from time to time, but she actually liked to be able to hear her companions talk sometimes, so a quiet one it was. She still found it so funny that Thor practically took up one booth seat and, she had to say, Thor had a great sense of style even with foreign clothing.

“The first one’s on me, d’you want a beer or would you like me to surprise you?” Darcy asked.

Thor laughed. “Surprise me. So far, none of this fine city’s ale has made me wretch,” he said.

“Challenge accepted.”

Darcy ordered two cosmopolitans with a giant smirk on her face and walked back to their table, sliding it over to Thor.

“This is a cosmopolitan,” she said.

He laughed at the sight of the pink drink and shook his head, merriment clear in his expression. While she knew a lot of guys would immediately push this drink away, she watched as Thor just picked it up and downed it, before surprise lit up on his face. Thankfully, he had long learnt his lesson of throwing down his mug or glass when he had enjoyed his drink.

“It is quite delicious, much like the drinks my brother used to make,” Thor said.

“Oh?” Darcy prompted. She didn’t really know what to say when it came to her friend’s villainous brother.

“He had far more interest in learning new skills than I, so drink creating had been one of them, hmm, actually not that long ago, about forty years,” Thor said.

Darcy snorted. “That’s quite long for some of us, but you’re what, a million years old?” She joked.

“Not quite, a little over a thousand. I think I will have to get a refill,” he said, standing up.

“Get a couple of pitchers,” Darcy said with a wink.

Thor came back with three pitchers, so she was officially a master at picking out drinks. He topped up her drink before refilling his own. She caught a few people staring at Thor, this time not because of how familiar he looked, but because of his choice in drink.

“What? You haven’t seen a guy drinking a cocktail before? C’mon, have more imagination; it has the word _cock_ in it, for God’s sake,” Darcy said loudly, which made a few people spit out their own cocktails. “Fucking gender constructs.”

And the God of Thunder was laughing his head off, which set her off. People were weird.

“So Thor, is it just the one brother you have? How about sisters?” Darcy asked.

“Indeed, and no sisters. I did have a cousin, but alas he was slain in a glorious battle, died a hero,” Thor replied.

“That’s sad,” Darcy said.

“How about you, Darcy? What of your family?” Thor asked.

“I was brought up in Virginia, two moms and an older brother, Emmett. They met at a single moms meeting,” Darcy said, taking a sip of her drink. “There were people who liked to tease or pass judgement on me and Em for having two moms, but I always told them where to shove it. I got into trouble a few times for it, but there were some sympathetic teachers.”

“It is troublesome to know that you had such treatment,” Thor said.

“Eh, I had a happy upbringing. I generally don’t ruffle easily,” Darcy said. “Thanks, though. What’s it like in Asgard? Much prejudice?”

“Sexuality does not oft get a mention; it is what it is. Our problems are more…gender-based. I had hoped, in my wiser moments of youth, to change that, however now I know not whether I can rule Asgard as I once wished to,” Thor explained.

Darcy refilled their empty glasses and raised her glass. “To the future, which will hopefully be clearer; don’t worry too much right now, Thor. You’ve spent your life in the service of Asgard, this break will do you good,” Darcy said.

“Thank you, Darcy. If I could repay the favour, I would,” Thor said, sipping his drink.

“It’s just what friends do; you don’t need to be all noble and heroic all the time. My advice is free,” Darcy said.

He touched his glass with hers and they drank in silence for a moment before Thor looked at her.

“Do you have a relationship with your father?” Thor asked.

“Mum doesn’t even know the guy. It was a drunken one-night debacle,” Darcy said. “I’ve never really cared to find out who he was anyway; he’s just the sperm donor.”

“Not even a little curious?”

Darcy looked at Thor’s amused face and shrugged. “I’ve never wanted to mess up what I have, because the family I have are the ones who matter,” she responded. “But I guess there’s a part of me that was just a little curious. If only to see whether mum had at least some taste whilst off her head.”

Thor laughed. “Ah, that is the question, is it not? Perhaps she needed that alcohol to make him more appealing,” he said, which had her laughing too.

“Oh my God, that’s too hilarious, it’ll be your fault if I spit my drink out at you,” Darcy said.

“Spit away; it is not insulting where I am from,” Thor said. “At least, when it comes to laughter.”

“You know what is insulting, Thor?” Darcy asked.

“What is that?”

“When a drinking buddy drinks all three pitchers save for the one and a bit refills I was able to take,” Darcy replied.

“Oops. I am sorry.”

“You so aren’t; you’re laughing your head off!” Darcy said, but she was laughing too. “Come on, let’s go and dance.”

Darcy stood up and pulled Thor onto the dance floor, knowing full well that he wasn’t used to Earth dancing, but he had been pretty adaptable so far, especially after the time he was banished. There weren’t really all that many others on the floor, but she never cared about that. She could dance in front of anyone; she had little to no reservations. Neither did Thor, apparently.

* * *

Darcy woke up the next morning with a mighty headache and she groaned loudly, trying to remember what happened. She gave it about ten minutes before she opened her eyes and got up onto her elbows, before freezing at the sight. She had been lying between Jane and Thor…what the hell? She tried to remember last night, though it came back slowly.

Lots of drinking and dancing.

Thor had switched to Asgardian ale, because Darcy found it cheating that he would be the only one sober by the end of the night.

The big guy got _plastered_ and had, in his words, ‘made merry.’ Singing, dancing, carrying people on his shoulders, and he even punched a few pervs.

They’d stumbled back home and forced Jane to go to bed by simply being too annoying. Darcy had come in here thinking it was her room and Thor had just pulled Jane in…and they cuddled each other.

Depending on how they reacted when they woke up, she thought she’d find it pretty damn awkward if she wasn’t, well, Darcy Lewis. She’d had fun, big deal! She relaxed back onto the bed, just in time for Thor’s great bear arm to wrap itself around her and Jane, pulling them closer. She shrugged and wrapped an arm around Jane, thinking that the woman was going to have to get used to strange behaviour anyway; she was dating an alien after all.

Darcy must have fallen back to sleep because she found herself being shaken by Jane. She blinked awake and groaned as the headache had returned. With a vengeance.

“Janey, stop, my head!” Darcy groaned.

“Oh, sorry…how much did you two drink last night?” Jane asked, unimpressed.

“Enough to sink a longboat,” Darcy replied, which was followed by a hearty laugh behind her.

“She fared well, Jane; we had a lot of fun, perhaps next time you can join us and make merry!” Thor said. “T’would be a fine outing.”

“How do you sound so perky this time of the morning, Thor?” Darcy grumbled. “I don’t suppose you have any super alien hangover cures?”

“Nay, not here on Midgard, however I can go and take a trip to Asgard?” Thor suggested.

“Wouldn’t that be a bit much? It’s fine,” Darcy waved him off.

“I need to return to Asgard anyway, as soon as I find it in me to get out of this comfortable bed,” Thor said.

“The most expensive bed anyone can find, but eh, you’re used to fine things,” Darcy said, turning around. Thor was on his side, eyes partially closed. “But you gotta do what you gotta do.”

She pushed Thor out of bed and he landed with a mighty thump.

“Darcy!” Jane gasped, but Thor was laughing as he sat up and stood.

“It is quite alright Jane, it would take a lot more than that to hurt me,” Thor said.

He walked around the bed and took Jane’s face in his hands, planting a sweet kiss on her before he walked over to one of their wardrobes, pulling out some clothes. Ah, his Asgardian tunic thingy. It would be strange for him to go up there in Earth clothes. He changed quickly in their en suite and it was times like these she was both glad she didn’t have a guy or a girl, yet wished she did. If she was with someone, chances are ogling Thor would be bad. But she’d have someone of her own to ogle if she had someone.

“I will return soon. Darcy, make sure Jane does not stress herself out in my absence,” Thor said.

“Aye aye…er, well, Thor. Dammit Captain America,” Darcy said, causing Thor to chuckle.

* * *

Darcy was still in bed about an hour later when Thor returned and placed a little bottle in her hand. She looked at it and was amazed at how surreal this was. Old fashioned potion bottles, kinda like Harry Potter.

“Thanks, man! Do I chug it all?” Darcy asked.

“If by chug you mean drink, then yes,” Thor said.

Darcy drank it and it only took a few seconds to work. She sighed happily back against the pillows she shouldn’t still be lazing back against.

“I will remove myself from the comfort of your bed soon, I promise,” Darcy said.

“I have something else for you, though you will forgive me for perhaps stepping out of line,” Thor said.

She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and they both raised when he gave her a oval golden thing. There was a seam and she opened it to see there was a mirror on the top half and water on the bottom. She then was careful not to spill it.

“Whoa man, I’m not exactly steady hand of the year,” Darcy said.

“It will not spill, I assure you; it is a magic mirror of sorts, my mother let me borrow it. It lets you see many things. If you place your thumb into the water and ask it, if you wish, you could find out who your biological father is,” Thor said.

Darcy snapped it shut and looked up at him with shock. “What?” She asked shortly.

“Forgive me, I know you did not seem bothered, I just thought…you need not go ahead with it, of course,” Thor said. “However, my mother told me that a friend would want to use this, and she is rarely wrong.”

She stared down at the closed mirror, a myriad of thoughts rushing through her head. In truth, she had thought more about her biological father than what she had let on to Thor, but on the other hand, it felt wrong for her to be curious. That, somehow, it would seem like the family she had wasn’t enough. It was, it really was, she just…Darcy looked at Thor.

“Thanks. May I keep it a little while, I don’t know what I want to do yet,” Darcy said.

“Of course. Ah, Jane, how long until your talk?” Thor asked.

“About two hours,” Jane answered.

“Good, I will make us some food,” Thor said.

It was damn good food too.

* * *

Hours later, after Jane’s inspiring talk (so she didn’t understand a lot of it, but it was amazing anyway), Darcy sat in their living room (she couldn’t do this alone), staring at the mirror Thor had given to her. Her two friends were, thankfully, giving her time to work through her feelings before she took the plunge and found out who daddy dearest was.

_Don’t be a coward, Darcy!_

She took a deep breath and put her thumb into the water. “Tell me who my dad is, oh magic mirror,” she said. She had to be humorous about this. It was her last wall of defence.

Darcy waited as the mirror clouded up and swirled. It took a few moments before the image came into focus onto the surface. When it did, the mirror fell out of her hands and toppled onto the floor. Thor was right; the water won’t spill.

But that wasn’t important. No, no. It wasn’t. What she saw in the mirror was and that was a familiar face. One she’d seen on the news for years and had seen recently. Jane and Thor stood up, walking over to sit (awkwardly) either side of her on the two-seater sofa, their arms wrapping around her.

“Take your time, Darcy; you need not tell us what you saw. This is a very personal matter,” Thor said.

Darcy reached down slowly and picked up the mirror. She stared at it a few moments before she opened it again. It was blank, so she took a deep breath and stuck her thumb in again, repeating the mantra again in her head. She knew both Jane and Thor were watching with baited breath.

“Oh my―” Jane gasped.

“Yep.”

“Yggdrasil above, it should not really surprise me, yet it does. Perhaps you would like to meet him in person? Or do you need some time? Perhaps some ale?” Thor asked.

“If it’s Asgardian ale…” Darcy said.

“Perhaps just a slither. Liquid courage, as your people say,” Thor said, walking into the kitchen before bringing a glass of brown liquid and placing it in her hand. “Drink it slowly. It is mostly your whisky.”

She could taste the drop of otherworldly alcohol immediately; she did remember to drink slowly, but hot damn, this stuff was good. When she finished it, she placed it onto the coffee table and heaved a huge sigh. She needed to do this.

“Alright, let’s go.”

* * *

Pepper Potts greeted the three of them in the Avengers tower and Darcy felt a little calmer at that; there was something very calming about the woman. She’d obviously met Thor before, but she greeted Jane and herself no differently.

“Come up to the lounge with me; Tony and Bruce have finally decided to take a break from all the work on this new project of theirs,” Pepper said.

Darcy pulled on her sleeve nervously, wondering how this would go down. Would he even _want_ a daughter? She was twenty-two years old, at this point it was just a curious poke at the truth. Oh God, she hadn’t even told her moms yet. Urgh. This felt like such a betrayal, maybe she should just―

As if Thor knew what she was thinking, he put his arm around her as they walked towards the elevator. Despite this building being designed by a very rich genius, the elevator seemed to travel super slow. She resisted the urge to prod at the button a few times as she felt the need to just quickly get this over with; tell him, see the disappointment and leave. She couldn’t really envision how this would go, but her brain was inputting the worst case scenario. Well, she supposed it could be worse.

_Ding._

Here she goes.

Darcy looked around the lavish room as she distracted herself from the real reason she was here. She could hear talking, but she was busying herself, too busy to talk.

“Point break, here I thought I was bad. Two women, really?” Tony Stark asked.

“As funny as always, Tony, however you are quite mistaken. This is my Jane, and this is my friend Darcy,” Thor introduced.

“Whatever you say, big guy. Darcy, she’s the one who―” Tony started.

“Quiet, Tony, I would not venture down―” Thor started.

That’s when Darcy snapped back into reality and a familiar grin plastered her face. “What’s gotten you bothered Thor?” She asked.

“Darcy―”

“You’re the taser-toting girl,” Tony said, walking forward and holding out his hand. “Tony Stark, _very_ nice to meet you.”

Darcy shook her hand and smiled at Thor. “No need to be embarrassed, you laugh all the time with us,” she said.

“Man honour, Darcy. You won’t understand it; the sensible gender often doesn’t,” Tony said. “Besides, we constantly bring it up and tease him.”

“Yes, you are worse than Loki,” Thor said.

Tony mock-gasped. “Take that back,” he said.

“No.”

“Don’t compare me to that―your brother,” Tony said.

Thor laughed and slapped his shoulder, not sending Tony forward at all. He was learning his strength.

“I did not come here to talk about Darcy’s prowess with her weapon or my brother; shall we all take a seat?” Thor asked.

They all sat down on the sofas and Darcy took the moment to shake hands with Dr. Banner, who was ever so quiet for a guy who turned into a big green guy. Then she saw Thor looking at her.

“Do you want to talk or would you like me to?” Thor asked her kindly.

She took a shaky breath and he reached over to wrap an arm around her, drawing her close in comfort.

“Let me, Darcy; I do not like to see you so nervous,” Thor said.

“But…I should…I’m not a coward,” Darcy muttered.

“That you are not; you are here now, Darcy, braver souls than you may not have been able to do such a thing,” Thor said.

Darcy closed her eyes and relaxed against her friend, relieved that she had two of her good friends next to her. Jane took her hand and squeezed.

“What the hell is going on?” Tony asked. “You know, if you’re here to borrow money, it’s no biggie, you―”

“Haha, if it were that simple, I would have given it to her myself. Nay, friend. Our matter is…well, about twenty-two years ago, you had lain with Darcy’s mother and she became pregnant with child, which is Darcy,” Thor said. “You are her father.”

Tony froze then, shocked. Bruce stared at Tony as did Pepper, though Pepper also looked at Darcy, her expression softening.

“Do you have proof?” Bruce asked. “I mean, Tony’s a rich guy―”

“Of course,” Thor said, taking out the mirror and handing it to Tony, opened. “Put your thumb into the water and ask the mirror if you have any children.”

Tony took the mirror numbly and looked down at it. “I believe you, Thor; I _trust_ you―”

“You should do so anyway, friend; I have learnt that even those you love the most can hurt you the worst,” Thor said.

Despite no one’s liking of Thor’s brother, all expressions softened then. Tony stood up and left the room, giving a quick apology. Pepper looked to them then.

“Tony’s own dad was negligent, I think he’s just both shocked and disappointed―that he's become like his dad, it’s not because he’s a father. I don’t think he’s really thought about it much, but it’s not to say he won’t like it,” Pepper explained.

Darcy looked out at the balcony where Tony had excused himself to and saw that he was staring down at the mirror, most likely having found out the truth. She couldn’t blame him; she felt shocked too, barely able to comprehend that Tony Stark was her biological dad.

He walked to the balcony door soon enough, though, and he popped his head out.

“Darcy…uh,” he said, speechless apparently.

Darcy stood up and walked over to the balcony, knowing what he meant to say. She joined him out there and leant against the stone railing. They stood in silence for a moment before he looked at her again.

“I’m sorry. I never knew. I don’t even remember sleeping with a Lewis,” Tony said.

“That’s because my mum who birthed me took her partner’s name, who is my mom. My mum’s maiden name was Hancock and she always hated the name,” Darcy laughed.

Tony snorted. “It would have been quite ironic,” he said.

She rolled her eyes. “So. You’re not displeased or whatever?” She asked.

“No, I mean, it would have been nice to have, you know, known you growing up but better late than never, I say. I still don’t remember your mum, though; but I get wasted a hell of a lot more times than I can count. Did she manage?” Tony asked.

“Yeah. You see, you left your very expensive watch there, so while it wasn’t a lot, it helped. Then she met my mom and she was doing quite well for herself. I never wanted for anything really,” Darcy shrugged.

“Is there room in your life for a dad?” Tony asked.

“Yeah. I think there is,” Darcy smiled, looking up at Tony, who smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go. So HeliosSelene asked for a Thor and Darcy friendship, Darcy and Jane friendship or Tony is Darcy's father, so I combined them, though Jane and Darcy aren't as prominent. 
> 
> \o/ Hope everyone had a great Christmas and has a Happy New Year!


End file.
